Love In The Dark
by HolbyFanKat
Summary: Prompt: Fic idea where Serena is feeling self conscious, always switching the lights off before going to bed with Bernie. Jason let's slip that his auntie hates her figure and Bernie is determined to make her feel better. The Adele song, fic names are becoming a problem. I need to stop


**I'm on a roll with these one shots this weekend! There should be more to come over the next few days depending on how much I get written today. This is based on an anon prompt again. Please review and let me know what you think. Prompts are always welcome. Kat xx**

Prompt: Fic idea where Serena is feeling self conscious, always switching the lights off before going to bed with Bernie. Jason let's slip that his auntie hates her figure and Bernie is determined to make her feel better.

Bernie had realised that whenever they were getting ready for bed, whether it was to be intimate or just to sleep, Serena would turn the light off. This left her with an array of bruises up her thighs from various cabinets yet she still insisted. She'd never let Bernie anywhere near the bathroom when she was in the bath or shower. The blonde would happily get dressed in front of her girlfriend whereas she insisted on hiding away in the bathroom. She was sure she knew why. She'd been waiting in the living room with Jason one day while Serena got ready for their date and her theory had been further confirmed. She appeared in a tight fitting dress that made her feel all kinds of things, asking their opinion on it. They both gave her nothing but compliments because she did look truly amazing. However she still disappeared off, muttering about how it made her look frumpy.

"She always does this." Jason had sighed. "She thinks she's fat and old and won't listen when anyone tells her differently."

From then on she'd made it her mission to make her feel better about herself. It started with a simple "You're beautiful" every morning or whenever else she got the opportunity. One might when they were cuddling in bed she started to drop kisses on various parts of her body, commenting on how much she loved them. She payed extra attention to her stomach and the stretch marks there. She didn't know if she realised what she was doing but really hoped it was making a difference. The last thing she wanted was to make her uncomfortable so she had to be subtle and careful with what she did do. She knew eventually they'd probably have to have a conversation about it but she wanted to build up to it first. She made sure to find something positive to say about everything Serena wore, and it wasn't difficult because she always looked fantastic.

After a few weeks of this she decided it needed stepping up a bit. She'd arranged for Jason to go out with his old carer Alan for the night so they could have some quality time together. She wanted to treat her like she properly deserved. While Serena was at work she worked hard on cooking and laying the table, complete with candles and roses. She knew exactly when Serena would be home and sat waiting at the table with two plates of steaming hot food. She knew this was a massive gamble as there was always a big chance she'd be home late. Thankfully it paid off and she arrived just on time.

She followed the sound of low music and the smell of candles into the dining room. A grin broke out on her face as she took in the sight before her. "What's all this about?"

She stood and went round to pull the chair out for her, gesturing for her to sit in it. "For you, Madame."

She laughed, throwing in an eye roll for good measure and sat down. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"Can't I treat you every now and again. You deserve it. You deserve the world but I haven't figured that one out yet so dinner will have to go for now." She smirked, impressed with how smooth that had come out.

"You're always treating me, you're way too good to me." She looked down at the table. "There's so much food here Bernie and it does looking amazing, but you know I have to watch my figure."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to. Not at all. You Serena Campbell, are so beautiful. I know that you are uncomfortable with how you look and I hate that. You haven't shown me much of your body but what I have seen, I love and I just wish I could see the rest. I know it will be just as perfect because it's you. I wish you could trust me enough to be comfortable in showing me. I need you to know that whatever it is you don't like about yourself, it won't change the way I feel about you. Do you really think I'm that shallow? And if I have to watch, or rather listen, to you stumble in to bed in the dark for one more night I might go insane."

Throughout the other woman's speech she had been gobsmacked. "I didn't realise you had noticed. So that's what all of those compliments have been about."

"Partly. And partly because it's true. Maybe we should eat first and then when can talk about this properly."

Once they had both eaten and tidied away, they sat down on the sofa.

"When I was with Edward." Serena started quietly. "He'd say some horrible things about how I looked. He'd comment on how my stomach stuck out or tell me every time he noticed a new wrinkle. That was years ago so I can just imagine how bad it is now. He'd always have something to say about what I was wearing. Whether it was 'too tight for someone of my age' or 'made me have bumps in all the wrong places.' I know you'd never say those things but it sticks with you. It really knocked my confidence and I've never strayed from loose fitting blouses since."

She frowned. How could someone be so horrible to someone they supposedly loved. Especially when that someone was Serena. "He's an idiot, which I'm sure we've established before, because you are the most gorgeous person I've ever met. However much I love your collection of shirts you should stop hiding behind them. You've got an amazing body and you should show it off."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"What have you got to be sorry for?"

"For not trusting you. Well I do trust you, but I mean for making you think I didn't."

"It's fine. I know it must be difficult when all you've heard are bad things about yourself. That's why I've been pointing out the good things. Believe me there are so many, I'm no where near done. I don't just want to see your body for my own personal gain you know, I want you to feel good about yourself. When we're at work you have this confident persona and it breaks my heart to know that it's all an act." She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close until her back was resting against her own chest.

She laughed. "Well I'm sure there's some selfishness in this but it really does mean a lot to me. That you took the time to work out how I was feeling and try to help me with it. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"There is no way that will happen."

Later that evening, Bernie had got changed into a baggy T shirt and was lying in bed. She wasn't expecting any progress straight away so when she heard Serena finish in the bathroom, she waited for the hand to dart out and switch the light off. However it never came. Instead she emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a lacy matching underwear set. In a colour that could only be described as red wine, which was hardly surprising. She knew it was cheesy but the sight literally took her breath away. "Wow." She finally managed to get out. "You are so beautiful. Come here."

She did as she was told and approached the bed. She climbed in and lay next to her.

Bernie spent the rest of the night and the early hours of the morning, showing her just how much she appreciated and loved her body.


End file.
